Secrets
by BaMbY666
Summary: After closing herself off from everyone she loves, Harmony must find her way back to love and friendship. But when a trip to Atlanta goes terribly wrong, how will everyone save her? Second Story of Harmony.
1. What Happened to You?

**HPOV**

"Harmony, I want you to talk to me." mum said as she followed me out the door.

"I am talking to you." I told her.

"You know what I mean. Don't get me wrong, I think it's great that you're back home, but it's been three weeks and you haven't told me a thing about your stay at the boarding house. You haven't told me why you came back in Tyler's car, or why you've refused to talk to either Stefan or Damon. All I know is that you've changed."

I stopped in my tracks and turned to her. "Mum do you trust me?"

She paused and looked me right in the eye. "Of course I do. But I'm worried about you." she told me honestly.

"Why are you worried?"

"Well just look at you." she gestured towards me. I rolled my eyes and turned for the car. "I'm serious Harmony. You use to wear bright colours and fun things; you always looked like a sweet girl. But lately all you've worn is black."

I looked down at my black skinny jeans, dark grey ripped top and black leather jacket. I grinned thinking I looked like a stereotypical vampire. _I'm basically a girl Damon._ At that thought my grin fell, and I turned my emotions off once again. I was not going to think about vampires.

"This is who I am now mum." I shrugged.

"This is who you are now? Someone who wears a ripped shirt that shows her stomach? A girl who doesn't eat, or even spend time with her family? A girl who keeps secrets from her own mum?" she shook her head. "Look your father and I gave you the last few weeks off of school, thinking it would help you go back to the way you were. But you've only gotten worse."

I rolled my eyes and opened the door of the car. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I've gotta get to school." I said sarcastically as I got in the car and closed the door.

Mum leaned down and into the window. "Your father and I are having friends over tonight. So I want you home right away." she told me before taking a step back.

"Whatever." I sighed and drove off.

**SPOV**

I was throwing on my shirt just as Damon walked in. "I'm driving you to school." he leaned against the door frame.

I rolled my eyes. "Damon, you have been driving me to school for the last week, when are you going to give up? She doesn't want to see you. _No one_ has seen or spoken to her. Thanks to you."

"I'm going to ignore that last part, just for you. But if I have to tell you that it wasn't my fault, one more time, I'm going to kill you." he shrugged.

"Your threats aren't as threatening as they use to be. You may as well give up." I grinned.

"Oh, someone woke up all sassy today." he said sarcastically. "Anyway, hurry up or you'll be late."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I'm your brother, and… Well actually I don't care, I just want to get there." he shrugged and walked out.

**JPOV**

"Jack, please. I just want to sit here." Sarra bugged me.

"Don't you have your own friends? Why are you here?" I said under my breath, hoping my friends wouldn't pay too much attention to us.

"No. I don't okay. Ever since I started hanging out with Harmony, they don't like me." she frowned. "So I have no one else to hang with."

"Why do they hate Harmony so much?" I shook my head, unable to understand girls.

"Because every guy wants her, and you had her." she shrugged. "They're jealous."

"That's stupid." I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, have you heard from her?" Sarra asked as she took a seat, I sat on the table and put my feet on the bench.

"Not for three weeks, like everyone else. But I have heard the rumours." I answered, feeling angry at the idiots who were making Harmony sound like a psycho.

"Yeah me too. I mean, I heard that she's run away to be with a thirty year old lesbian hooker, and they live in a caravan back in Atlanta outside the bar she works at." Sarra shrugged. "That's not even the worst I've heard."

"Hey Jack." my friend Ben walked up to us. "Look." he nodded towards the car park. A black car pulled in. It wasn't fancy or anything, but it was still a nice car.

"Who is it?" Sarra asked. "I've never seen that car before." she looked up at me.

I sat up, smiling. There was a feeling in my stomach that told me exactly who it was. "It's her." I said before walking towards the now parked car.

**NPOV**

I paced under a tree hoping that today would be different, hoping that today would be the day that she showed up. It had been too long. She didn't even speak to me as Tyler took me back home. Ever since then no one's heard anything from her, and it was killing me.

As I paced I looked up just to check to see if she was around. But instead I noticed everyone looking at the car park. As I moved my gaze towards the black car I realised why they were staring. It wasn't every day a new car roles into our school's parking lot.

Then it hit me. I knew who was driving. It was Harmony.

**DPOV**

The car ride was painfully yet amusingly quiet. Stefan had obviously run out of insult, so he decided to sit in silence. Which was fine by me. It gave me time to think. The only thing that was on my mind was Harmony. That's how it had been since I met her, but now it hurt. It hurt knowing she would never trust me, ever again.

I pulled into a parking space and stopped the car. Stefan was out in an instant. I followed closely.

"Stefan, wait." I called as I walked to the other side of the car.

He kept walking, but answered me. "What is it now?"

I was about to answer when I froze, and so did he. We could sense her before anyone could even hear the car. Both of us turned to the entrance and watched the car park only a few spots away from us, but it was in perfect view for everyone to see.

The driver's door opened and out stepped a new Harmony.

**HPOV**

I decided to make a big deal about going to school. So I parked in the middle of the car park and exited from the car dramatically like they do in the movies. I didn't really do it so people would think I'm cool. I did so people could see me. See the new me.

When I got out I reached back in a grabbed my books. When I turned I saw that every one was looking at me, just like my first day of school. I smirked, pushed my glasses down from my hair and in front of my eyes before walking off.

"Harmony." that's when I stopped.

Jack was walking up to me and for some reason I wanted him. The way his hair was all messy like he's been too distracted to brush it, and the way he wore his bulky school jumper. He looked so normal, and so yummy.

"Jack, hey." I said, trying to smile like I didn't want to rip his clothes off.

"Wow." he looked me up and down. "That's a different look for you." I watched as his eyes kept searching my body, and that's when I saw the Salvatore's standing behind him.

I smirked and moved closer. "Do you like it?" I asked him.

He tensed and nodded. "Yeah, it's… nice." he barely got out.

"Thanks." I whispered as I walked right past him. I kept going, without glancing at the brothers. I walked right to my locker and then straight to class.

**DPOV**

"What was that about?" Stefan asked.

Harmony had just walked straight passed us without a single glace. I had watched her walk into the building, wanting her to at least look back once. But she didn't. she didn't even look back at the boy she had been talking to. I could tell, just by looking at the way her body reacted at the guy. She had looked like a lioness on the prowl. Her eyes had practically eaten the guy up.

"Damon?" Stefan was looking at me; I couldn't tell what his expression said.

"You better get to class." was all I could say. I got into my car and drove off, my heart breaking for the millionth time since meeting Harmony.

**SPOV**

I walked into history and saw Harmony sitting in her usual spot. Jack was next to her, he looked worried but excited at the same time. Sarra was next to Jack, looking at Harmony as if she were trying to figure her out. Harmony was looking down at her book, writing or drawing something.

When I moved to the seat in front of her she looked up. I thought she was going to jump up and stab me with her pen. But for the smallest of moments she looked sad and lonely. Then she turned hard and cold again. "Don't sit there." was all she said.

"You can sit next to me if you want." Sarra smiled apologetically.

I took her offer, even though it made Harmony groan in annoyance. But I honestly didn't care. I wanted to stay as close to her as possible so I could figure out what was wrong.

**HPOV**

I had made through the day, well most of it. I sat in the library, drawing in my note book. It was last period, and I felt horribly lonely. But I wanted to make sure no one got close to me. After what had happened with Stefan, Nate, Jack and especially Damon, I was going to be as cold and hard as ice.

"Hey." I didn't need to look up to know who it was. It was Nate. "Is it just me or are we experiencing déjà vu?" he laughed.

I ignored the butterflies that seemed to crowd my stomach the moment he began to laugh. "What do you want Nate?" I asked impatiently.

"Ha." he sat next to me. "So you don't hate me."

"What makes you so sure?" I never looked away from my drawing.

"Because you called me Nate instead of Nathaniel." he shrugged and leaned in closer. "What you drawing?"

I looked down at my page. I knew what was going to be there. It was the only thing I could think of drawing. It was the thing I saw when I close my eyes. In the corner of the page was a grave stone, I was kneeling in front of it. In another corner was Damon looking at me with hurt and longing eyes, I was looking directly ahead. In another corner was a girl with dark hair and a smile that sent shivers down my spine. And in the middle was a wolf, and a hand on the wolf's head, patting it.

"Is that me?" he pointed to the wolf.

I nodded. I couldn't talk. Whenever I concentrated on the drawings it gave me mix emotions, but mostly, I wanted to cry. Because every time I looked at the pictures, I remembered Jack dying, and Damon almost killing Nate. After I had, had this dream, I had lost the four people who meant so much to me.

Nate noticed something was wrong, his fingers brushed my cheek and a tear escaped my eye, landing on his hand. "Talk to me. Please."

"I have to go." I stood up abruptly, causing him to jump back slightly. I headed for the entrance of the library. On the window was a sign for the Halloween dance. It had a cartoon vampire smiling on it. I walked over to it and ripped the poster down. As I headed out I threw it in the trash before heading to the parking lot.

**Hey there guys! I just wanted to say that I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. My lap top broke down and it took me forever to fix it :/ but I'm back :D**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyer, don't forget to review:):)**

**Love and miss you all xx**

**BaMbY**


	2. Its Good to be Back

**EPOV**

"Harmony?" the front door slammed and suddenly Harmony stood in the kitchen.

"Yeah?" she looked as if she had been crying, but I knew better then to push her. It was hard not to ask what was wrong, but I didn't want to upset her anymore.

"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted some afternoon tea." I smiled sympathetically, so she knew she could come to me.

"I'm fine." she started to walk away.

"Don't forget we have people coming over for dinner tonight." I called just before she slammed her bedroom door shut.

I looked down at my phone and sighed. _I hope this isn't a mistake._ I thought to myself as I look at the group message I had just sent. It was a reminder to the guests that tonight we were having a dinner together. The guests who consisted of... Tyler, Caroline, Bonnie, Meredith and her kids, and... Stefan.

**DPOV**

I walked into Stefan's room and sat at his desk. "What's the occasion?" I asked as I looked at him. He was dressed nicely, too nice to be just staying home.

"I've been invited over a friend's house for dinner." he answered stiffly.

I sat up, intrigued. "Why didn't she invite me?"

"How do you know who invited me?" he asked, getting defensive.

"Come on. The only friends you have in the town are Elena and Harmony. And well they live together. So it's obvious where you're going." I shrugged. "Plus Harmony isn't speaking to us, so I know it's Elena who invited you."

He sighed. "She didn't invite you because she wants to try and get Harmony to socialise again. And well, she doesn't want her socialising with you."

"Well aren't you all snappy tonight? Did the bunnies bite back?"

Stefan rolled his eyes before walking away, not even trying to fight back.

**HPOV**

I had decided to change my clothes, knowing my mum would die if all her friends saw me dressed like I had been all day. So instead I grabbed a little night sky blue dress. It had a heart shaped bodice, and went half way down thigh. The design was quite different, as it left my waist and lower back bare. It was strapless too. I slipped my feet into my black heels, and quickly brushed my hair, pulling only half of it up and bringing all of it over my shoulder.

There was a light knock on my door. "Harmony?" uncle Jer poked his head in. "Just wanted to come and say hi." he smiled. He wore jeans and a black top, his hair messy but I knew he had 'styled' it that way.

I smiled back. "You can come in."

He looked surprised. "Your mum said you weren't talking to anyone. So I thought…"

"Jer, you're the only person I can actually tolerate right now. So I'm not going to bite your head off and make you hate me." I told him as I continued applying mascara. "Anyway, mum over reacts."

"Really? So when's the last time you sat down with your parents and ate dinner." he cocked an eyebrow at me. I knew that look. He rarely looked at me like that. He knew I was lying, and he thought that what I was doing was wrong.

"Aren't you supposed to be the cool uncle who doesn't care what I do?" I asked cheekily, trying to avoid the question as I begun putting some lip gloss on.

"Answer the question Harm." his tone was full of impatience, but was still kind.

I jumped. It had been quite some time since anyone had used my nickname. Jeremy had started calling me it when I was only little after he had busted me saving a mouse that was trapped. He had said that I was so sweet and caring that I could never harm a thing. _I guess you were wrong._

"I haven't since we moved to Mystic Falls. Besides the first few nights." I answered with a shrug, answering it shortly and leaving out the reason why.

"So after going to the boarding house and then being here. You've been cooped up in your room." it wasn't a question. He knew what I hadn't said. "So why won't you tell anyone why you suddenly came home? And why Tyler had dropped you off? And why you were crying?"

I threw my lip gloss into my draw and turned to him. I gave him my best glare I could, even though it hurt me to look at him like that. He had done nothing wrong, he didn't deserve to get yelled at. But I was angry and no one else was there. "Why don't you ask Tyler?" I yelled.

"I did. He told me that if I wanted to know, I had to ask you." he shrugged.

I hadn't expected that. I knew my mum hadn't bothered asking Tyler, so I had just expected that Jeremy hadn't either. But now I realised he really wanted to know. It wasn't that he wanted to know so he could understand the situation. He wanted to know so he could understand me.

I sighed. "I promise I will tell you. I will tell you everything you want to know. But not tonight. Because if I tell you now, I wont be able to go downstairs and face my mum. I won't be able to hold it together." I hadn't realised I was crying. Well if you could call it that. I was talking normally, a little shaky perhaps, but tears were rolling down my cheek.

Uncle Jer came closer and pulled me into a hug. "Smile kiddo. You're too beautiful to be crying."

I laughed and hugged him back. When he let go I frantically wiped my tears away and looked in the mirror to make sure I looked okay. The whole time still smiling. "Thanks." I said as we headed downstairs.

"For what?"

"Melting the ice." before he could ask me whit I meant there was a knock on the front door and mum was answering it.

**EPOV**

"Meredith." I smiled and pulled her into a hug. "It's good to see you." I squeezed tighter.

"Same here." she squeezed me just as hard. When she stepped back she gestured to her kids. "This is Sarra. And I believe you've already met Jack." she smiled. She wore a long black dress with long sleeves. It was thin and hugged her body. But she had the perfect body for that kind of material. She was still as thin as a twig. Her long dark hair was pulled into a messy bun.

Sarra looked just like her mum, but instead of being a twig, she had more curves. She wore a peach coloured dress that fell all the way to the floor and was strapless. "It's nice to meet you." I smiled before looking at Jack. He wore jeans and a light blue button up shirt. "Jack." I smiled at him with the same kindness as his mother and sister. "Please. Come in."

When I went to close the door I turned to see Jeremy and Harmony on the stairs. Harmony was looking slightly uncomfortable. "You look beautiful." I told her.

She relaxed a little and smiled. "Thanks."

"Do you want to take Jack and Sarra into the lounge room? You can watch a movie."

She nodded and led them to the lounge room. Jeremy began to follow but I rolled my eyes. "You're going to go up into the study with Matt." I told him before turning him back towards the stairs.

"But why?" he groaned.

"Because you're an adult and you have to start acting like one." I smiled at him.

**HPOV**

"You look really nice." I told Sarra as we sat down on the couch.

She hesitated but then smiled. "You too." then she added. "So are you still bitchy or have you changed back to the Harmony we know and love?"

"I don't know. The bad ass Harmony was kinda sexy." Jack laughed. That caused as all to laugh, and I knew that everything was going to be fine.

There was knock on the front door. "I've got it." I called to mum. When I opened the door I froze. "Stefan."

He was just as frozen as me. But his eyes seemed to be able to look me up and down with no problem. He shook his head and returned to his usual polite self. "Your mum invited me." I looked behind him looking for his shadow that was Damon. "I'm alone."

I moved to the side. "Come in." he walked in and then we just stood there awkwardly. "I'm sorry for the way I was today." I blurted out.

He smiled. "It's fine."

"No it's not. I have no right to be upset with you."

"Why are you upset?" he asked.

Just then my mum popped her head around the corner from the kitchen. "Stefan." she smiled and walked towards us. I instantly became tenser. "It's nice of you to join us."

"Thanks for inviting me." he smiled politely. I knew then that my mum was no longer the girl he used to love and who broke his heart. I could tell just by looking at her that even though they had history, he simply saw her as my mum.

"Jack and Sarra are watching a movie in the lounge room with Harmony. Or if you want Matt and Jeremy are up in the study." she smiled, oblivious to what I had just discovered.

He looked at me and I nodded. "Come on. You can help us pick a movie." I smiled and lead him to the lounge room.

**EPOV**

"So do you know why she's upset?" Meredith asked me as I poured her a glass of red wine.

I shook my head. "She won't tell me anything. I have no idea of what went on in that house for the four nights she was there."

"I still can't believe you let her stay."

"Well unless you wanted her stay with Jack, then I had no choice." I laughed.

She looked at me then, and I knew she was shocked. "Elena, Harmony broke up with Jack."

I was taken aback. Harmony seemed to be so happy with Jack, and even though it had only been a few days after they met when they started dating, I had no problems with him. "Are you sure? They seem to be fine."

"Yes. But so were you and Matt after you left him for Stefan." she noted, taking a sip of her drink.

"But that was different. Matt and I had been friends forever. He had been my first ever friend." I reminded her. "You had gone to a different day care and Bonnie and Caroline didn't go to day care, their parents waited until school."

"Yes. But correct me if I'm wrong, wasn't Jack Harmony's first friend?"

Before I could answer there was a knock on the door. Harmony didn't call out this time so I went to answer it. There stood Tyler and Caroline, hand in hand, with Bonnie behind them. I hugged each of them with a quick greeting before directing Tyler to the study where Matt and Jeremy were.

Caroline was dressed in a beautiful white dress that came to her knees, her blond hair full of wavy curls. Bonnie wore dark jeans and a purple and black blouse; her hair pulled out of her face, but still down.

I poured them each a drink and we begun to catch up. "So has Tyler asked the big question yet?" I asked Caroline, a grin forming on my lips.

She laughed. "No. Not yet. But believe me when he does you girls will be the first to know." she smiled. "What about you Bonnie? Any man chasing after you?"

Bonnie smiled but shook her head. "Not at the moment."

As we continued on talking I began to feel like the teenaged girl I use to be. The girl who use to sit around with her besties and just talk. Even though for some of us it had been years since we've seen each other, it felt as if we had only seen each other yesterday.

"So then I told him, if you change into a wolf and escape I don't care. Just as long as you don't come home and break our windows." Caroline said, halfway through a conversation. We all started laughing.

There was a knock on the door and I frowned slightly. "I'm not expecting anyone else." I told them as I head for the door. When I opened it I froze, wanting to slam the door in his face, but I couldn't for some reason.

"What are you doing here Damon."

**And Damon has come to crash the party! Or has he?**

**Well I hope you enjoyed, and forget to review :):)**

**Love and miss you all xx**

**BaMbY**


	3. Take Me Away

**DPOV**

"What are you doing here Damon?" Elena asked as she stood there looking at me. She wasn't angry, or even upset. She just looked tired and impatient.

I shrugged. "I heard there was a party, so I invited myself." then I gave her a smirk. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"No." was all she said.

"Please?" I tried again.

Once again she answered, "No."

"Elena, your darling husband is wondering when dinner is going to be ready?" I heard Jeremy say as he walked down the stairs. Then he stood in the doorway with Elena. He couldn't tell if he should be annoyed, angry, worried or polite. So he settled with worried. "What are you doing here?"

"Do I have to repeat myself?" I sighed, getting annoyed. "I heard there was a party so I invited myself."

"You're not coming in Damon." Elena stood here ground.

"Mum everything okay?" my mood instantly shifted at the sound of her voice. Harmony's head came around the corner where she then joined her mum and uncle to see what was going on. "Damon." she whispered it with shock and I was sure I heard longing in there too.

_She doesn't hate me._ I was even more determined to get in now. "Elena, please. Invite me in."

"No." once again, her answer was short and direct.

"Mum, maybe you could let him. I mean if he-"

"No," Elena said again. "I let you go with him before and you changed. I'm not letting him in so you can go after him again and then _really_ change."

"Mum it's not like that. Just let him-"

"No!" this time Elena forced the words at her daughter.

**HPOV**

I opened my mouth, the invitation forming on my lips. But Jeremy covered my mouth before I could say anything. "I wouldn't kiddo. Your mum's pretty wound tight right now and I don't think it would be a good idea to piss her off."

I glared at him and then marched upstairs. On the way I bumped into dad. "What's wrong honey?" he asked. But I didn't answer. I just slammed my door shut before he could stop me.

I screamed. I don't know why. I guess I had, had enough. I was still hurt that Damon had tried to kill Nate. The scene had replayed in my head a thousand times. But after today, I realised that maybe I had acted too harshly. I had never even given him the chance to explain or apologise.

"Harmony?" I turned to see Stefan slowly opening my door.

I quickly wiped away my tears before answering. "Yeah?"

"I heard you scream so I came upstairs. And I saw everyone standing around the front door with Damon…" he walked in. He didn't shut the door, which I found sweet.

"Do you know what happened? Why I came home and didn't talk to anyone?" I asked him. He simply shook his head. "That wolf turned out to be Nathaniel, and Damon almost ripped his heart out. If it wasn't for Tyler stopping him, Damon would have killed Nate."

Stefan blinked, he had gone white with shock. "He what?"

"They got into a fight. Nate started it actually. But by the end Damon had actually punched _through_ Nate's chest. Right where his heart was." I shuddered, the memory making me feel ill.

His face gained colour, and turned grim. "I'll kill him." he hadn't said it to me, but I had to reply.

"Don't." I didn't say it with worry or panic. I had said it flatly, so he understood that I didn't want any harm to come to Damon.

He nodded, no questions asked. But before her turned to leave, he did ask a question then. "So why did you turn away from everyone?"

"Because I was the reason you and Damon were fighting. I was the reason Jack and Nate were fighting. I was the reason Damon and Nate were fighting. I didn't want to get close to anyone. I didn't want to get hurt."

"Did it hurt you?" I looked up to see him merely inches away from me. He looked sad and concerned. His hand caressed my cheek.

I jumped at the gentle touch, but didn't move back. "Did what hurt?"

"Cutting yourself off from love."

**DPOV**

"Seriously." I groaned. Elena, Jeremy, Caroline, Meredith, Bonnie, Matt and Tyler now stood in the doorway. "I just want to come in." I was starting to wonder why I hadn't given up and tried her window. _Because they'll expect you to keep trying._

"Leave my daughter alone." Matt spat his words at me with hate.

Jeremy shook his head. "Look Damon we don't mean to be rude or anything. We just don't want you here. Sorry."

"Don't try and sugar coat it Jeremy." Caroline started. "We're being rude, because he deserves nothing better." then she turned to me. "I suggest you leave."

There were nods from everyone but Jeremy and Elena. I turned to her, glaring. "So after I took care of her, you cut me out of her life?"

That's when her eyes turned cold. She took a step outside, to prove she wasn't scared of me. "No. I'm cutting you out of her life before you make the same mistake you made twenty-five years ago with me. I won't let you hurt her, the way you hurt me." she snapped before walking inside and slamming the door.

"Fine. If that's the way you want to play, I'll play too." I shouted.

**EPOV**

He was so close. I looked into his eyes. I could see he was waiting. He was waiting for me to make the first move. "I don't want to be alone anymore." I said out loud. He took this as an invitation, but I stopped him just before his lips touched mine. "But I don't want to be here anymore either."

He straightened, knowing exactly what I meant. "I don't know. Your mum would figure it out right away. I don't think I could do that too her."

I sighed and walked over to my bed were I dropped onto it, face first. I turned my head to the side and sighed again. "You know over the last week I've been reading my mum's journals. I know it's wrong, but I think I've been doing it to kind of get pay back."

"Pay back for what?" he asked, coming to sit next to me.

I rolled over on to my back and looked up at him. "For not trusting me." I sighed again.

Stefan leaned back and lied down too; we both looked up at my roof. "What makes you say that?"

"Did you know that back in Atlanta I had no friends? So I basically spent all of my time with my mum. And well one day I thought I would do research on witches for my mum, as a surprised. She never spoke to me about her work and I thought that maybe if I put some effort in she would open up."

"Did she?"

I shook my head. "She yelled at me and told me that I should keep my head out of the clouds and concentrate on reality."

"Why?" he asked, surprised.

"I don't know. When I asked my dad, thinking he would be on my side, he just pat me on the shoulder and told me mum was nuts." I laughed. "I wonder if she knows what he said."

Stefan sat up and looked at me. "You know they were just protecting you."

"When you found Damon and I at the falls and we drove back. When I saw my mum she instantly started yelling at me and searching my body for marks. At the time I was just angry. But now? Now it hurts. She didn't even believe me when I told her nothing had happened between me a Damon."

He smiled kindly. "She just doesn't trust Damon."

"Really? So why did she ask you to compel me?" I asked without thinking.

He tensed. "How did you-"

"I realised last week that they had taken me off of vervain. They wouldn't have done that if it wasn't for a good reason." I shrugged.

He looked away. "They wanted me to compel you so you would never have feeling for Damon or me." he admitted.

"I had been with Jack at the time." I reminded him.

"I know."

I smiled triumphantly. "Told you they don't trust me."

He turned to me. "That doesn't mean I'm going to help you run away."

I shrugged. "If you don't help me then I'll just do it myself. The only problem is, is that I might not go to the boarding house. I might catch a bus and leave town. You _never_ know"

He sighed, giving in. "Fine. But when we get caught, you're telling your mum why." he paused and then added. "And you're not sleeping in Damon's room."

**Aw, some bonding time for Stefan and Harmony :) so what do you think Damon's going to do? Do you think he'll play their game, or will the arrival of Harmony at the boarding house means he's won? And has Harmony really forgiven him? Or is she just an emotional wreck? :P**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading and don't forget to review :):)**

**Love and miss you all xx**

**BaMbY**


	4. Its Really You

**WARNING! This chapter does get a bit sexual and this is a simple message to anyone who may feel it is inappropriate and unnecessary to add that kind of material to my story. But unfortunately for those readers I do write sex scenes and won****'****t be editing around them for your benefit. Thank you :):)**

**HPOV**

I was waiting in Stefan's car. He was saying good bye to everyone and telling them that it might be best to leave me alone for the night. That way they wouldn't walk into my room and find me missing. When he opened the car door and got in he looked tense.

"What do I keep telling you?" I smiled.

He sighed. "Stress less." he smiled and turned the car on.

"Exactly." I laughed as he drove down the street. "You know what I don't get."

"What's that?"

"Why can't you and Damon get in the house? Well you can, because my mum invited you in. but why can't Damon? Didn't he use to go in there all the time back in the day?"

Stefan nodded. "Yeah but the house was in you mum's aunt's name. When she died the house went under you mum and dad's name, so now that they're the new owners, we have to be re-invited in."

"That's stupid." I decided.

"Well if you think about it, it really isn't. I mean Damon and I aren't murderous vampire, but say a bad vampire had been invited in accidentally. All they have to do is change the name of the owner of the house and they would be safe again."

"It's not as easy as that." I laughed. "But I get you point."

We were pulling into the driveway of the boarding house. I suddenly felt nervous. "You okay? I can take you back if you want me to."

I shook my head. "No I'm fine." _I just hope he doesn't hate me._

We got out of the car and headed for the door. Stefan stood slightly in front of me, just in case. He opened the door and walked in, stepping to the side so I could move out of the way and he could close the door. We made it to the stairs before I froze.

"How was the party?" Damon asked as he walked down the stairs. He was about to say something else, when his eyes landed on me. Suddenly, using vampire speed, he was right in front of me. His hand reached out and grabbed my hand. His finger entwined with mine and he squeezed. "It's really you."

I tried to grin, but I found it hard to keep it there. My heart was beating at a thousand miles an hour. "You'd think it's been a millennium since you last saw me." I laughed, which come out weak and nervous.

He turned to Stefan, his face serious, but his hand still holding mine. "What is she doing here?"

"I helped her run away… again." he shrugged, his eyes moved to our hands and then back to Damon. "She's not staying in your room." he said before walking off.

Damon turned back to me. "I don't care. I'm just glad you're here."

I smiled, still unable to move. "I wanted to apologise." I said nervously.

He tilted his head to the side, confused. "What for? I should be apologising to you."

"I should have let you explain, or apologise or… something. I shouldn't have gone away and locked myself up. I was so lonely but I felt as if I had to be. I didn't want to be the reason why you and Stefan fight; or you and Nate; or even Nate and Jack." I was babbling on.

Damon laughed, and it made my heart beat faster. "I remember you told me, at the school oval, that Captain America and Goldie Locks didn't like each other before you came along. I'm a vampire and Goldie Locks is a werewolf, its nature's fault we fight. And well Stefan's always been a pain in my ass." he shrugged, still grinning.

"But if it wasn't for me-"

His lips found mine and I jumped slightly. But before I could kiss him back or push him away, he moved back. "I missed you."

I smiled, and then a yawn escaped. "Sorry, it's been a long day."

He shrugged and then headed upstairs, his hand still holding mine. When he got to his bedroom door I froze. "I can't Damon."

He turned to look at me, he was hurt and confused. "Why not?"

"Because Stefan said that if I sleep in your room he'll tell my mum where I am, and then she'll never let me see you guys again." I told him. It was then that I realised I wanted to. I wanted to curl up into his bed with his arms around me. I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted things to be the way they were before Nate had smashed the window.

His signature smirk appeared. He pulled me along to the room next door. It was very different from Damon's, it was smaller and the walls were white. The bedding was a brownish cream. In the corner was a wardrobe with a dresser next to it. On the wall was a floor length mirror and on the other wall was a book shelf, next to it was a door way that led to a bathroom.

He pulled me in and closed the door. I dropped my bag at the end on the bed as he jumped onto the bed and then rolled onto his back.

"Isn't this cheating?" I smile kicking my shoes off.

He grabbed me and pulled me onto the bed. He kissed my neck while hugging me from behind. "You're not in my room." I felt his smirk against my neck.

I closed my eyes and relaxed. My body tingled with heat and want. It reacted to Damon's touch, the same way metal reacts to electricity. He made my body freeze but other times he made it move hungrily. He made my breath catch, but then he could make it come out loud and fast. He made my stomach fill with butterflies, but then he could fill it with heat. He had control.

I was still wearing my dress, so when his hand moved to my back to undo the buttons, his skin brushed my skin. A shiver ran through my body and a moan escaped my lips. "I missed you so much." he whispered. His breath brushed my ear, sending another tingle through my body.

"Damon." I moaned.

He was standing now, pulling my dress over my head. I moved in ways to make it easier for him so it would come off faster. Once it was off, his hands slid from my waist and around to my back as he leaned in closer. He was on top of me, his lips tracing kisses all over my neck. My hands pulled at his top, which came off easily.

I pulled him back and rolled over. He grinned. "I didn't peg you as a girl on top."

I grinned back and took my bra off. He looked at my breast, his fingers running along my scar. "Do you remember that night?" I asked. It came out as a weak whisper.

He didn't answer. Instead he sat up and kissed me with a hunger and fierceness that made me want him more. My fingers ran down his chest and stomach, playing with the top of his pants. I wanted to rip them off and let him take me, but I also wanted this feeling to last.

Damon rolled us over again so he was now on top. He stood and grabbed me before pushing me further on the bed. His lips crashed onto mine. One hand sat at my side, holding him up as the other grabbed my thigh and pulled my leg up and to the side so the could push himself against me. He started to thrust, my underwear getting wetter by the minute.

His head rose and he looked at me, his eyes hungry but unsure. Still thrusting, I let out a moan. He smirked and moved away. I tried to pull him back but he shook his head. Suddenly he was kissing the inside of my thigh, right near my underwear.

Then I felt a sharp pain, his teeth digging into my skin. The pain was instantly replaced by a warm glow. I could feel nothing but Damon. It was like we were in our own world. I couldn't see anything but Damon, could taste anything but Damon. But the feeling was more then just him. It was better then I had remembered.

My fingers dug into the mattress as my breathing begun to quicken. I was moaning uncontrollably now. My whole body… my whole _essence_ was radiating pleasure.

But then it all disappeared. My eyes stayed closed, and I felt his lips kiss my neck. My heart slowed to a normal pace, as did my breathing, but the tingling, even though faded, didn't disappear completely.

"Why… why did you…you stop?" I asked weakly, my eyes still closed. I didn't want to open them and forget about the beautiful world I had just been swimming in.

The bed shifted and I could feel Damon. He was now lying next to me, but not touching me. "I didn't want to take too much. Plus you were about to scream." I could feel the smirk on his words.

I opened my eyes then, very slowly just in case I had to close them to save the world he had created. But when I opened them I found him looking at me with smiling eyes. _I'll find the world another time. I want to drown in his eyes instead, now._ I shuffled over so I was against his side. His hand rested on my waist, making the tingling in my body grow ever so slightly.

"Damon?" I asked, still looking into his eyes.

"Harmony." he said my name so quietly I thought the word would melt my heart.

I hesitated not knowing how to ask my question, but tried to ask anyway. "Why don't you ever… Um…" I couldn't finish.

But his eyes told me he knew what I meant. "Why do I only give you pleasure and not take some for myself?" I nodded and waited for him to reply. He grinned. "The simple fact that you let me touch you is pleasure enough, and your blood is an extra bonus." he shrugged.

"But don't you want to… You know…?"

"Have sex with you?" when I nodded nervously he laughed. "I've never wanted anything more, in my entire life"

**DPOV**

Harmony fell asleep in my arms, but I couldn't. I couldn't close my eyes. I had to keep watching her. _I just got you back; I'm not loosing you again._

As I watched her I took note of all her movements. The way her bare chest rose and fell with each breath. The way she curled up into a ball against me. The way her hands held each other but rested against my chest. She was the most beautiful and fragile thing I've ever seen.

I could still taste her. I could have easily taken what I had wanted. I could have taken her innocence and made her mine completely. Her eyes had been begging me to. Her body had been screaming at me to. But I had wanted to taste her first.

Her blood. God it was like drinking gold. It was the most delicious thing I had tasted. Of course I had chosen to bite her on the thigh, as it was the closest I could get to the real place I wanted to bite. But I hadn't gone there. I didn't want to hurt her, or make her uncomfortable.

My fingers moved from her ear, and down. Just thinking about her blood and her body, it had already fired up my hunger for her. I brushed the side of her breast and she shivered. I grinned knowing it was a shiver of pleasure. I wanted to roll her over, wake her up and feed my hunger. My fingers brushed her hip and she moaned. The sound, it made my need for her grow. I could easily take her; make her mine, with the simplest of touches. My fingers brushed the front of the underwear and began to lightly stroke. She let out a louder moan and then began to breathe heavily. My grin grew. All it would take is her to wake up and for me to see her eyes begging for it. I would take her and keep her.

"Help." she whispered and my fingers stopped suddenly. Was I upsetting her? "No. No please. Just let me go." she murmured.

I realised she was still asleep, talking in her dreams. "Harmony, it's okay. I'm here." I kissed here forehead.

Her eyes shot open and she sat up looking around helplessly. Then she screamed.

**HPOV**

_I was sitting in the Grill by myself. I could feel someone watching me but I couldn't move. _If she knows I know she's here, she'll come out of hiding. I won't be safe in here anymore._ I thought to myself._

"_Harmony?" it was Jack. He stood next to me and then looked around. "You're not safe. Come on I'll protect you." he grabbed my hand a pulled me along. He dragged me to the men's bathroom. "She won't come in there." he said._

_I quickly glanced back before he pulled me in._

"_Where are we?" he asked._

_I looked around and noticed we were in the cave Nate and I had been in. "I know this place. Nate will protect us." I told him._

"_Don't you know? He can't help you, she's too strong. You need to help him." Jack told me as he sat down._

"_But he's a wolf." I told him._

_Jack smiled. "You're a funny one. That's why she likes you. You're not scared like us." he nodded. "And she likes pretty things too."_

_I rolled my eyes and sat next to him. "Everyone seems to think I'm pretty. But I'm not. I'm cold."_

_Jack shook his head. "No. You're warm. You're fire. That's why she wants you. But that's also why you're the only one who can protect us."_

_I sighed and lied down. "I'm cold. I'm ice."_

"_Pretty little thing aren't you?" it was her._

_I sat up and found myself in a dark room. I sat on a soft bed, but the feel of it made me cringe. Suddenly she stepped out from the shadows. She had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. Her smile was sadistic and evil._

"_Where did Jack go?" I asked her, quiet as a mouse so I don't upset her. She's dangerous now but worse when she's upset._

"_Silly little boy want's to save Rapunzel. Rapunzel with long blonde hair. Pretty long blonde hair." she sat on the bed now, stroking my hair. "Pretty girl and silly boy." I was frozen. She leaned in and kissed my cheek. "Rapunzel smells like roses and sugar."_

"_Please don't hurt me." I cried._

_She smiled and moved closer. Her lips brushed mine. "Locked away in a tower. Rapunzel is a naughty girl and naughty girls get punished." she pushed me on the bed and knelt over me._

_I realised then that I was only wearing a thin black nightgown; I didn't even have underwear on. Her hands pulled the top of the dress down and her tongue licked my breast. I shivered with fear, unable to stop her. She was too strong._

_She sat up and licked her lips. "I want to taste more." she grinned and moved down. I began to cry silently as she kissed the inside of my thigh. "Just a little bite."_

_I felt the piercing pain, but this time it didn't disappear. It felt as if she were forcing everything out of me. Everything I knew and everything I was. It was horrible. "Help." I screamed._

_She lifted her head and shook it. "Naughty girl." she slapped me. Her eyes softened and she looked sad. "I don't want to hurt you. I want to love you." It was the only time she sounded sane. Well as sane as she could be._

"_No. No please. Just let me go." I begged. But she just shook her head._

_Her lips kissed mine softly and then harder, wanting me to kiss her back. "If you don't play, I'll make you." I felt her hand on my thigh where she bit me. I knew what she meant. She was going to bite me until I was too weak to fight her. So when her lips kissed mine again, I kissed her back. Tears still rolled down my face._

"_Harmony?" suddenly the door flew open and there stood Jack, just the way I had left him in the cave. He saw what she was doing to me and moved to the bed._

_The girl was off me and standing behind him in an instant. "No. Rapunzel isn't leaving her tower in this story. Not until she dies." she told him before snapping his head back._

_I screamed then. I screamed so loud it woke me up._

I looked around me frantically; sure she had followed me out of my dreams. Once I was sure she wasn't there, all the screams I had been holding in, in the dream, burst out.

I forgot I was sitting in bed naked… with Damon. But it was too late.

**Oh no! Can Damon think of something before Stefan walks in and sees them together? Or will they be busted?**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed and I wanted to say in advance that to all those people that think I've taken a step too far, well you're wrong. Because I could have easily taken a few steps further, so don't complain about my stories, kayfanx :):)**

**Love and miss you all xx**

**BaMbY**


	5. Busted!

**WARNING! This chapter does get a bit sexual and this is a simple message to anyone who may feel it is inappropriate and unnecessary to add that kind of material to my story. But unfortunately for those readers I do write sex scenes and won****'****t be editing around them for your benefit. Thank you :):)**

**DPOV**

I quickly stood and locked the door. I knew that wouldn't stop Stefan from getting in, but I hoped that he wouldn't barge in. He was always polite and gentlemanly, I hoped tonight wouldn't be any different. I turned back to Harmony and pulled her into my arms.

She was crying and holding on to me tightly. Her whole body shook. "Don't let me go. Don't ever leave me." she whispered to me. She was so scared.

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." I told her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Harmony?" there was a knock on the door. "Are you alright?" it was Stefan.

She tried to calm herself down so she could answer and not worry him. "Yeah. It was just a nightmare." she called to him.

"Do you need anything?" he asked, not leaving.

"Um… no. But thank you. I think I'll just have a shower and try to get back to sleep." she told him, holding on to me tighter.

"Okay. If you need anything, just give me a shout." there was a pause. "Good night Harmony."

"Good night Stefan." she called back.

We stood there silently listening to his footsteps go. When I was sure he was gone and couldn't hear us I moved her towards the bed. She sat down and pulled me to her. So I sat next to her, holding her gently but making sure she knew she was safe.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her once she was calmer.

She shook her head. "I just want to forget." she rested her head against my shoulder. "And I don't want to sleep."

"Well why don't we lie down and talk?" I suggested.

After a few moments she nodded. I let her go and she crawled to the pillows. She pulled the blankets back and got under them, pulling them up to her chin. I slipped under the blankets as well and pulled her closer.

"You're warmer then her." she said out loud. When she realised she had said it instead of though it she flinched.

"Warmer then who?" I asked stroking her hair.

She grabbed my hand and stopped it. "The girl in my nightmares. Every night she chases me. Some nights she catches me and locks me away. She does things. She bites me. But I don't like it. It hurts." she shivered at the memory. I could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"Hey. It's okay. I'm here. I won't let her get you." I kissed her neck gently.

She pushed back against me, cuddling into my side more. "She calls me Rapunzel. She says I have beautiful long blonde hair, just like Rapunzel."

"I think you're more of a sleeping beauty." I told her, placing soft kisses on her shoulder.

"Why?" she turned around and looked up at me, glad of the subject change.

I shrugged. "I guess it's because you were asleep, unaware of the world. Until I came along and woke you up." I grinned.

She smiled. "With a kiss?" I nodded. "Can you wake me up again?" her eyes sparkled.

**HPOV**

Damon leaned forward and I slowly closed my eyes. When his lips met mine, he kissed me so gently it made my whole body wake up. I could feel his hand hold onto my hair as his lips pressed down harder. I kissed him back; glad he was there to hold me.

When his head lifted I opened my eyes and looked up into his. They were so beautiful. I remember the first time I had looked into them, they way they held me, hypnotised me. But now, even though they still hold me, he no longer needs to hypnotise me, because I would do anything to keep him with me.

"I love you." I whispered. The words seem to form themselves, speaking to him without my control. When I realised what I had said I looked away. "Sorry." I quickly said, trying to recover.

His hand caressed my cheek and turned me so I would look at him. "I love you." he said the words with an emotion I couldn't quite read, but I could see a sparkle in his eyes.

His lips found mine once again. Kissing me so sweetly. There was no hunger and no heat. There was only a soft and sweet passion as he kissed me. My heart ached, but with happiness. I had known for awhile that I loved him, but I had never thought that someone so mysterious, and handsome, and dangerous, would fall for a girl like me.

"Damon?" I whispered his name as his lips placed little kisses on my neck.

"Yes." he said before placing more kisses on me.

"They'll never let me stay here. Will they? My parents don't like you. Stefan likes me. Nate will come again during the next full moon. Even my mums friends will try and keep us apart." his kisses stopped and he looked up at me. "I don't want to leave your side, because I don't know if they'll take you away from me."

His eyes flashed with an idea. "Run away with me."

"Bonnie will find us." I reminded him.

"Then I'll turn you." he shrugged.

I froze. I had never really thought about becoming a vampire. I realised now that if I wanted to stay with Damon forever, I would have to live forever. But I was only a teenaged girl. I hadn't even lived yet. I didn't want to die. _And what if he gets bored with me?_

"I won't do it until you're ready." he answered my thoughts. "But I want you to know that if you let me do it… we'll have to leave. It'll be strange if you never grow old." he grinned at the last part.

"What about my friends and family? I don't know if I can leave them forever." I told him. It made me feel sick, the thought of having to choose between the people I love or the man I love. He sat up and sighed, but before he could say anything I shot up and kissed him. "Not tonight. I don't want to ruin tonight."

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hard kiss. He rolled me over and pulled the blankets over us. I laughed as his breath tickled my neck. His hands held onto my thighs tightly, but it only made the heat grow. His lips pressed down on my shoulder, I could feel his teeth grazing the skin.

"Damon." I moaned. "I want… I want…" I couldn't finish. One hand was squeezing my breast as the other stroked the front of my underwear. "Blood." I moaned, hoping he understood.

He looked up, his smirk plastered on his face. He brought his wrist to his lips and bit down, all the while still stoking my underwear. When his wrist touched my lips I hesitated. But the smell was overwhelming. It was sweet and spicy at the same time.

I bit down, drinking the warm liquid. It was like tasting a warm summers day. It was refreshing like a cool glass of water. It felt like drinking silk and gold. It was incredible. I grabbed his hand, pushing it against my lips so I could drink more.

His hand begun to get rougher as he let out a growl. Before I knew it he had moved his wrist away and bitten down on my shoulder.

"Oh God." I moaned.

His grip on me tightened. I was full of so many feelings; heat, passion, longing, want, love and so much more. I wanted him to devour me. I wanted to get lost in his touch. I wanted to give him everything I was. I wanted him.

"Damon!" I screamed.

**EPOV**

"Harmony?" I knocked on her door. I hadn't been able to sleep. I felt horrible for keeping Damon away from her. I knew that something had happened between them, and so I wanted to keep her away from him. But I didn't want that to mean she hated me.

I opened the door and froze. "Matt!" I yelled.

He came running; only wearing his boxers. "What is it? Are you okay?"

"She's gone." I told him. "They took her."

**DPOV**

Her blood poured into my mouth, feeding my hunger. But instead of diminishing it, it made it grew. My hunger for her was so strong I was barely holding on.

My hand pushed and stroked her underwear. I knew it would be easy to slip it aside and take her. I also knew that she wanted me too. I didn't know, however, why I hadn't yet.

"Damon!" she screamed with pleasure.

My free hand covered her mouth. "You'll wake Stefan." I told her, grinning. "And I don't want to be interrupted."

She nodded and tried to be quieter. Her breath was coming out loud and fast. She moaned uncontrollably. But she tried to stay as quiet as possible. Then I couldn't help myself. I slipped my hand under her underwear and slipped my fingers inside her.

She gasped. "I can't… I can't stay quiet." she told me. "It's too much." her moan was long and full of heat. I pressed my lips against hers hoping it would help her stay quiet.

Her hand ran down my stomach and fiddled with the button. I groaned as she slid her hand into my pants and begun to stroke. I wanted her more then ever. She wasn't shy anymore. She was telling me to take her, and I was going to.

I sat up and wrestled with my pants. Her hand moved away from me and down to her stomach. She was breathing as if she had run a marathon and I grinned. _We haven't even started yet._

"Stefan Salvatore! Damon Salvatore! You bring her down this instant."

**Wow! Is it just me or is it getting hot?**

**Well anyway I hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review :):)**

**Love and miss you all xx**

**BaMbY**


	6. What Was That?

**HPOV**

I froze. "That's my mum." I told him.

He was frozen as well. I knew he didn't know if he should get dressed and go down there, or stay here with me and finish what hadn't even started. But when he sighed with annoyance, he had decided to get dressed.

I did the same, pulling my dress on. He however, didn't put his shirt back on. "You should come." he told me as he walked to the door.

"Damon?"

He turned to look at me and his eyes flashed. He knew I was scared. So he pulled me close and kissed me. It was a hard and long kiss, and it silenced most of my fear. He grabbed my hand and gave me one of his rare smiles. "I won't let them take you away."

I nodded and we headed down stairs. On the way Stefan caught up with us.

"How much trouble are you going to get in?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I don't care anymore." then he smiled to and held my other hand. "What could they possibly do to us?"

They stood in the hall way. My mum was pacing and my dad stood there with his hands on his hips, trying to calm his breathing. When they saw us they both folded their arms across their chests.

"Get in the car Harmony." dad's tone was full of warning. Mum's eyes flashed to their hands. She walked over to me, about to grab me when both Stefan and Damon pushed me behind them.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Damon told her.

"Get in the car _now_, Harmony." dad was on the verge of exploding.

"No." I told him.

"What?" mum was trying very hard not to yell at me. "Listen to your father and get in the car."

I shook my head, gaining more confidence. "No."

"You heard her. I suggest you leave now." Stefan looked at both of my parents. "She doesn't feel safe with you two anymore."

"And what? You feel safe with these… these… monsters?" she exclaimed.

I nodded. "At least they trust me."

"Get in the car now Harmony or so help me god, I will drag you to it myself." Dad shouted.

"Try and let's see what happens." Damon warned.

That's when mum slapped him. Right across the face. "How dare you." she spat. "After all the trouble you caused you'd think you would have learnt to stay away for us."

She went to slap him again but he caught it in mid air. "Don't you dare tell me what I can and can't do." I could see his hand squeezing her wrist.

"Damon." I placed a hand on his arm. "Let her go." he did as I said. "Mum, dad. I'm not going home. I can't. I can't deal with you controlling me anymore, and I need you to understand that vampires are now in my life. You have to stop trying to change that."

Dad walked up to us and pulled my mum behind him. "You're not staying here. So get in the car. Do not make me repeat myself again."

I pushed past Stefan and Damon, but they stayed close behind me. "No."

My mum's eyes widened, and she pulled on my dad's arm. "Matt, we'll talk to her about it tomorrow. Let's just go. There's nothing we can do here." she was scared.

But there was something inside me now that didn't care. I didn't need to yell or glare or threaten them. I knew that they could _feel_ my anger.

Dad reluctantly agreed, and they left. I turned back to Damon and Stefan and they looked at me with wonder.

"What?" I asked, the anger dying down.

"What just happened?" Stefan asked.

"What did you just do?" Damon was looking at me in a way I had never seen him look at me before. He was looking at me with question, and surprise, and desire, but also fear.

"What do you mean? I just got angry and they gave up." I shrugged. "It happens." I headed upstairs leaving them staring after me. "I'm going to bed. I'm tired.

**DPOV**

"What was that?" Stefan asked once Harmony was gone.

I shook my head. "I don't know."

"Did you see her hair?" he looked at me. "It looked as if it were glowing, like a golden fire." I nodded. "And could you feel it? The whole room had been hot."

"I know Stefan. I was there." I reminded him.

"But what was that?" he asked again.

**HPOV**

I rolled over and groaned. "I don't want to go to school." I sighed.

I was alone. After mum and dad had gone last night Damon hadn't returned to my room. But I was too tired anyway. I hadn't even dreamt after that I was too tired.

There was a knock on my door and then Stefan poked his head around the corner. "You coming to school? I'm leaving soon."

I sighed. "Yes. I'll be ready in a minute." I told him before he left.

I threw the blankets off of me and walked to my duffle bag. I grabbed a black cropped top with long sleeve, and my denim short. I walked over to the mirror and got undressed. My scar was gone. I didn't have a bite mark on my breast anymore. I turned around, and saw that I didn't even have a mark on my shoulder.

"What?" I asked, feel disappointed. The scars were a permanent remind of the memories Damon and I shared. Now that they were gone, it left me feeling hollow. I quickly got dressed and threw my hair in a high ponytail. I slipped on my flats and walked to Damon's room.

"Come in." he called before I got the chance to even knock. He was walking out of the bathroom with just a towel on. He grinned at my blushing face. "See anything you like?"

I ignored the question and got straight to the point. "They're gone."

"What's gone? You're going to have to elaborate." he told me as he opened his wardrobe.

"My scars. The bite marks. They're all gone. Even the one from last night."

He shrugged. "Yeah. My blood healed you so it got rid of all your scars."

"But…" I sighed. "How will I remember?"

Suddenly he stood in front of me, his hand holding my chin. I looked up at him and he grinned. "Do you really need some scars to remember?" I sighed and shook my head. He bent down and kissed me. "I'll see you after school."

**SPOV**

"So…"

Harmony looked up at me. "Yes?"

"Last night. You know. When your parents were over. What happened?" I asked, parking the car.

Harmony shrugged. "I got mad. It happens."

"Yeah but what happened to you? I mean. Your mum looked pretty scared." I tried not to ask the wrong questions. I really didn't want her to get upset with me.

Harmony shook her head and laughed. "She wasn't scared of me. She was probably too tired to keep trying to get me to leave. Where did you get the idea of her being scared?"

"Um… I don't know." I laughed. "Never mind. Just forget I asked."

"Sure." she shook her head, smiling to her self.

I stopped the car and she was out in an instant. I frowned at the seat that she had been sitting on. I jumped out and followed her to her locker. "Are you okay?"

She shrugged and pulled some books out, not looking at me. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"The possibilities are endless. Why are you avoiding me?" when she didn't answer, I decided to guess. "Is it about the nightmare you had last night?"

She froze, and then nodded slightly. "Yeah, but I really just want to try and forget about it." she smiled at the ground and then at me, but it was a nervous smile. "Is that okay?"

I nodded, just as the bell went. She hugged me and turned around. "Where are you going?" I called after her.

She turned around and shrugged. "Didn't you hear. I'm a cheerleader. I have a meeting right now." she grinned before disappearing into the crowd.

**HPOV**

The day had gone by so slowly I thought that two years had actually passed. The thought of cheerleading at the end of last period was making me feel worse.

"Why did you even sign up?" Jack asked, sitting a little too close for comfort. But I couldn't tell him that.

Sarah looked at me with a smirk. "She wanted to piss people off, so she joined the biggest group of people who hate her." she laughed. "I still can't believe they let you on the team."

"They didn't really have a choice. I mean, I'm good at it, surprisingly. So they had no reason to decline my audition." I shrugged. "I think I'm just going to quit anyway. I auditioned yesterday, the day I wasn't really myself. So it doesn't really count."

"No way." Sarah slapped my arm. "There is no way I'm letting my bestie quit. We're going to do this together."

I rolled my eyes. "You actually like wearing ridiculously short skirts and spelling things out with your arms and various body parts. I on the other hand, like to watch and wonder why cheerleading was invented." I told her.

"Because guys like to impress hot chicks, cheerleaders are hot chicks. So it makes the team play better." Jack shrugged. "I know I'll be playing better, now that you'll be cheering me on." he smiled flirtatiously at me, and I felt guilty that I could tell him I was with Damon, or everyone would find out and we'd never get to see each other again.

The final bell rang and my head fell to the table.

Sarah grabbed my arm, pulling me. "We can't be late."

"What's the punishment if we're late? Do we get kicked off?" I asked hopeful.

Jack laughed. "They don't believe in punishing their team mates, its bad sportsmanship."

I groaned, allowing Sarah to drag me to hell.

**BaMbY**


	7. Let's Get Out of Here

**HPOV**

"Okay, you ready?" Emily the cheer captain smiled at us as she started the music. Everyone moved in unison, chanting and smiling at no one. I rolled my eyes, moving with the rest, but my cheering was a little less enthusiastic.

"Um, Emily." a guy ran up to us looking worried. She stopped the music and stood near him, letting him talk. Once his words finished she looked horrified.

"What!" she screamed. She turned to me, glaring. "What did you do?" I was too confused to form words.

"What's wrong Em?" one of the girls asked, glaring at me. I didn't know her, but by the way she looked at me, she knew who I was.

"The school board has decided that Harmony should be cheer-captain." she spat. There were gasps coming from everyone, even me.

Sarah stood next to me grinning happily. "Sorry Em, looks like you've been dethroned." she laughed.

"What, no way." I tried to cover my tracks.

"If you don't accept you can't be on the team." the guy said. I looked at him and noticed his eyes were blank, and I knew what was happening right away.

"Damon." I sighed, walking away.

"Where are you going?" Sarah called.

"To talk to the school board." I said heading for the bleachers.

**EPOV**

"Where is she Stefan?" I asked him over the phone. "Jeremy said that he waited to see her after school to talk, but didn't see her."

I heard him sigh, and I thought he was just going to hang up on me. I was beginning to see that he was actually over me now. "She's at cheerleading practise." he answered finally.

"Cheerleading?" that didn't sound right. "Is she watching it or going to hurt one of the cheerleaders? Is it some sick joke, one that comes with her new personality?"

He laughed but it sounded unbelieving. "She joined them." he said before hanging up.

I wasn't sure if I liked the idea of her socialising, or worried something would happen.

**HPOV**

Just like I thought. Damon sat at the top of the bleachers, looking towards the cheerleaders. He grinned as I approached, but I was unimpressed. "Are you trying to get me killed?" I exclaimed.

He laughed. "I thought it was hot, seeing you dance with your new buddies." he pulled me down on to his lap, his hand moving up my leg. "You look cute in that outfit by the way."

My body shivered as he rubbed the inside of my thigh. He kissed my neck and I almost forgot about why I was so angry… almost. I pushed myself off and looked down at him. "Cheerleaders are just as dangerous as vampires you know. Actually they might be more dangerous in my case, seeing as they all hate me."

"Then quit." he shrugged.

I sighed. "I want to but I can't do that to Sarah." I groaned.

He laughed. "Do you wanna get out of here?"

I looked at him, expecting him to be joking, but he wasn't. "Where would we go?"

**DPOV**

"Atlanta." I shrugged, watching as the idea played in her thoughts.

"Stefan would never agree though." she looked disappointed.

"Who said anyone has to know." I grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "He lives with us. When we go pack, he'll ask us where we're going." she said matter-of-factly.

"I'll buy us some new clothes. But if we're going, we're going now." I frowned, curious as to what her reply would be. But when she smiled and nodded, it made me the happiest vampire in the world. I grabbed her and we stood at my car in an instant. I kissed her deeply, pushing her against the car. "Let's get out of here." I grinned.

**HPOV**

"You own this place?" I grinned as we walked into the bar. It didn't seem like the kind of place that Damon would own.

He shrugged, walking slightly in front of me. He was about to say something, but a female voice spoke first.

"Damon?" I looked behind him and saw a tall, gorgeous red head behind the bar. She smiled and walked over to us. When Damon turned to greet her, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a kiss.

I swear my jaw dropped to the floor. Before Damon stopped her or she pulled back, I snapped.

"Excuse me." I smiled she looked at me confused, but she didn't have time to reply before I closed my fist and swung for her face.

Damon caught my arm before I could hit her. He stood in between us, facing the red head. "Kellie, sorry, this is Harmony, my girlfriend." he told the girl.

She looked from Damon to me and then back. I thought she was going to slap him or something, but instead she shook her head. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea." she looked at me. "I swear, if I had known I wouldn't have done that."

I looked her up and down deciding if I should forgive her, or try to punch her again. But I decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. "It's fine. Just don't let it happen again." I smiled politely.

She smiled back and Damon relaxed. "So what can I do you for?" she asked, walking back to the bar. "Rents not dues for another week so I don't know why you're here." she smirked at Damon.

He cleared his throat and sat down. She poured him a drink automatically and passed it to him, not offering me one. "Running away?" he shrugged. I sat next to him awkwardly.

"Stefan?" she asked not even looking at me once.

_I don't like you_. I thought to myself, standing up and moving to the jukebox. I couldn't hear them talk and I couldn't care less. I was tired and hungry, and this stupid girl was looking at my guy. _This is going to be the worst holiday ever._ I sighed.

**Keeping this one short and sweet :P**

**Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review :):)**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY**


	8. Doppelgänger Blood

**HPOV**

"Seriously?" I groaned, watching Kellie as she practically threw herself at Damon. I rolled my eyes. "Can she be more obvious?"

Just then the guy I had been playing pool with nudged me with his elbow. "You playing or what?"

I grinned. "Only if you're still prepared to loose." I said as I lined up my shot.

He laughed as the cue hit the white ball and sent it down a hole. I frowned, but then smiled back at him. "Guess this'll be my easiest game yet." He said through a grin.

"Harmony?" Damon walked up to us, glaring at my new friend. "You ready to go?"

I sighed. "So you're finished with little Miss 'Look at me Damon!'." I rolled my eyes.

"What are you talking about?" he looked honestly confused.

"The barmaid was all over you." By this time the pool guy had walked off. I gestured towards Kellie. "It's so obvious she has a thing for you. She doesn't even care that I'm standing right over here."

"Harmony." He sighed. "Kellie is just a girl that works for me. You have to believe me when I say nothings going on, I swear."

I looked him up and down, unable to decided if he was honestly that oblivious, or just trying to save Kellie from my fists again. "Fine, I believe you. But if she makes one more move…"

Damon laughed. "She won't I swear. Now can we can now?"

I smiled before following him out to the car.

**SPOV**

I was sitting in the living room waiting for Harmony and Damon to come home. I trusted her, and no matter what the time was, I wasn't going to worry. Well at least that's what I kept telling myself.

It was about ten o'clock when someone knocked on the door. I was there in an instant, hoping Damon had just forgotten his house key. But when I opened the door I was surprised to find Jeremy standing there.

"I know you probably don't want to talk to me. But hear me out." He said before I could even blink. He walked past me and started to pace.

"What is it Jeremy?" I asked, curious but also worried about why he would be here in the middle of the night.

Jeremy paused to look at me before shaking his head and continuing with his pacing. "See when Harmony was born she was premature so the nurses and doctors had to do tests to make sure she was health. But one day when a nurse gave her a needle, well she hurt Harmony. We don't know how or why. But the nurse told us that Harmony screamed and wouldn't stop and then her eyes began to glow fiery red and well…"

"Well what?" I asked, getting impatient. Jeremy wasn't making much sense.

"The nurse had burns where she had been holding Harmony. Not just any burns. Third degree burns. But that wasn't even the worse part. She had been so freaked over what happened, she went insane and was sent to a psychiatric hospital." He finished ad looked at me, but I guess I didn't look as shocked as he thought I would.

"What are you trying to tell me?" I asked, confused.

"We did some research. We found that doppelganger blood has mystical properties." He looked at me expectantly, but when I didn't budge he continued. "Isobel. She could find out anything, even the whereabouts of a vampire who had faked her own death and had been on the run for a hundred years. Well Harmony is special too. We just don't know what it means."

"So why are you telling me this?"

"Because after the incident Harmony slept for weeks on end, never waking up and whenever her temper raises enough, she doesn't remember what happens. She sent a nurse to a mental hospital, at the age of three weeks. What do you think she can do now? And what if she hurts herself?"

The severity of the situation hit me then. I wasn't worried about Harmony hurting anyone, but if she got angry enough, she could hurt herself. That was enough for me to hunt Damon down and bring her home myself.

"Stefan?" I looked at Jeremy, who had been talking, but I couldn't recall what he had been saying.

"I'm sorry. What was that?"

"I just need to see Harmony, and make sure she's okay."

I froze. If he found out Harmony wasn't here, he'd tell Elena. If he found out she wasn't here and with Damon, he'd kill me. But if he found out I lied about Harmony not being here, then I'd be in more trouble then I could imagine.

"I don't know where she is. She told me she was going to dinner with her cheerleader friends." Is shrugged, hoping the lie would be enough to get Jeremy off our case. Damon would kill me if I told them she was out with them. They would take her away again.

He sighed. "I'll try again tomorrow. Just promise me you'll make sure she's safe. We've always tried to keep her close to family and keep her calm. But since moving here, everything's changed." He said as he walked out the door.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of her." I called as before he got in the car and drove off.

I slammed the door shut and got out my phone. I didn't need to pretend to be calm anymore, Jeremy was gone. But as I dialed Damon's number on my phone, I knew I wasn't going to hold back.

**DPOV**

I had found a small motel a few miles away from the bar. By the time we had got there, booked in and settled in our room, I could see just how exhausted Harmony was. It was late and she had been up at school all day. I was sure if she really wanted she would be able to stay awake, but as I watched her yawn and rub her eyes I doubted whether she'd have enough energy for all the things I had planned for tomorrow.

I walked over to her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "You should sleep."

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around me, pulling me close and leaning her head against my chest. "I'm not tired." She insisted.

I laughed as she tried to hold in a yawn, but failed as it escaped. "You're tired. There's no point on staying awake if you're just going to sleep the day away."

She frowned. "But I really want to stay awake and be with you."

I leaned forward and kissed her gently. I could feel myself wanting more, the taste of that sweet kiss only a tease. But I knew that if we wanted to make the most of the time we had, she would need to rest up.

"You'll be with me. But I need you to sleep. I promise we'll make up for it tomorrow." She sighed, giving up. With a nod from her I let her go and she headed for the bathroom. I quickly took my top off and pulled the blankets away. I slid into bed, waiting for her to come join me.

When she exited the bathroom my jaw dropped and my desire for her rose at an incredible length. She was completely naked.

She grinned, heading towards me. "You still want me to sleep?" she asked, slipping under the blanket.

It took all my strength to speak, and it took my strength to decline the offer the body was giving me. "You need sleep." Were all the words I could muster.

She kissed me, pressing her body against mine. "Okay, but don't say I didn't offer." She shrugged before resting her head against the pillow, cuddling up to me and falling asleep.

**EPOV**

"She's fine." Bonnie told me for the millionth time.

I had invited her over so I could talk to her. It had been a long time since I had been able to just sit and vent. But after hoping it would help me feel better, I soon realized it was making me worry more.

"How can you say that? How can you sit there and act like everything's fine? It obviously isn't. I never should have had kids." I groaned, dropping onto the nearest chair.

"Firstly, I'm not acting. I know everything's going to be fine because there's no reason for something to happen. Why would; now of all times, she suddenly explode? And secondly, you had no idea that your child would be different. You've always wanted to be a mum, so why should it matter if she's special or not?"

"With Isobel at least she couldn't hurt herself. Harmony could burn the house down." I exclaimed.

"You don't know that. You've never seen what she can do. And I'm pretty sure Isobel did hurt herself. I mean look where all that knowledge got her… dead." She reminded me.

I sighed, giving up on my argument. "I suppose you're right."

"Look I better get home, it's getting late. But if you need me, just call." She smiled before getting up.

"Thank you. I really do appreciate it." I smiled back before she walked out.

**DPOV**

I was watching Harmony as she slept soundlessly at my side. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I had loved Katherine and Elena, but when I looked at Harmony it was different. They had been a copy from a long line of supernatural beings, made for one purpose, to break a curse. But Harmony? She had been made to live. There were no rules when it came to her. No restrictions. No promises. The world had simply given her life.

With each touch I was granted, each glance at her, I was being blessed. No one this extraordinary should love a creature like me.

Just as my mind continued to drift off, I was interrupted by my phone buzzing.

Harmony stirred, but before she could make I grabbed my phone and was out of the room in a flash. One look at the screen and I groaned.

"What do you want Stefan?"

"Where are you?" I could tell by the tone in his voice that he was furious.

I shrugged, enjoying his reaction. "At a lovely hotel."

There was a short pause before he spoke again. "Where's Harmony?" I could just imagine his worried face. I knew he was probably thinking the worst.

I laughed. "Don't worry. She's in bed asleep. Unharmed and perfectly fine."

"You need to get her home as soon as possible." When I realized he was truly worried, not just because she was with me, I had a bed feeling.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to get into it over the phone. But you need to bring her home. I'll fill you in later." He said before hanging up.

As worried as he was I wasn't ready to go home just yet. I walked back into the room my eyes falling on Harmony. _No. _I thought, an idea playing on my mind. _We can't go, not yet. I need to get her something first._ I grinned before slipping back into bed.

**HPOV**

_"Harmony, pass me the ball." Jack smiled. We were at the school oval playing catch._

_I laughed as I threw the ball towards him, but then I remembered something. "Isn't it dangerous out here?" I looked around nervously. "Won't she hurt you?"_

_He shook his head and smiled. "She's too busy with you." he gestured behind me and I saw Sapphire watching my every move. She didn't even care that I now knew she stood behind me. "But soon, she'll come for me. I just want you to know I love you."_

_I smiled. "You're silly. You don't love me."_

_"If he didn't love you. I wouldn't need to kill him." Sapphire whispered in my ear._

_I turned around but suddenly was standing in the bar with Kellie. She rolled her eyes at me. "It's not what I wanted, but I guess you're out of my way now. Let's just hope you don't remember." she sighed, going back to scrubbing the benches._

_There was blood everywhere. "What happened here?" I asked, not caring about what she had already said._

_"Where is she?" Damon and Stefan came crashing through the doors._

_Kellie laughed. "What are you talking about?" she smiled flirtatiously._

_Damon was by her in an instant. He pushed her head against the bar, holding it there. "No games Kellie. Where's Harmony?"_

_"I don't know." she yelled, crying. "Please don't hurt me. I love you."_

_Damon looked up at Stefan, who looked angrier then I had ever seen. They both turned to me, their eyes so sad. "We'll find you."_

_"Not before it's too late." Jack walked into the bar. Everyone else froze as if someone pressed pause on a movie._

_"What's happening?" I asked him, not understanding why Damon and Stefan were so angry with Kellie._

_He looked around, sad. "Watch." he stood next to me._

_The movie was playing again. Damon was yelling at Kellie. But she wouldn't answer. Finally I saw him snap. Then he punched through her chest and ripped her heart out. She dropped, leaning over the bar, blood everywhere. Damon and Stefan vanished before Kellie stood up and started cleaning the bench again. I realised they were stuck on repeat._

"_What is this?" I asked, too shocked to move._

_"This is what's going to happen. But if this is how it ends, you'll never be found and you'll never be saved." he sighed, so sad and tired._

_"How do I change the ending?" I asked desperately._

_He smiled then, but it wasn't a happy smile. "By sending a signal fire."_

I woke up, feeling determined. I knew all these dreams weren't just dreams and I wanted to tell someone about them, hoping it would clear up all the confusion. But when I turned to speak to Damon, I realised I was alone.

Lying on his pillow was a single piece of paper.

_Harmony,_

_I've gone to do a little shopping. Don't worry I won't be long. If your hungry head down to the bar and have whatever you want. I'll be there soon._

_I love you,_

_D-_

I smiled at the note. There was nothing he could say or do that would change my mind. No one could take me away from him. I hadn't just run away because I want to be with him. No, I had run away because I wanted to be with no one else.

I quickly got dressed in the clothes I had been wearing yesterday. We hadn't bought any clothes and it was all I had. But I didn't mind.

The bar wasn't far so I walked with no problem. Once I was there my good mood faltered as my eyes landed on Kellie. But I was determined to stay strong and not let her get to me.

"Morning sunshine." She smiled, though I could tell it was forced.

"Morning." I smiled back, just as forced as hers.

"Damon called, told me you can have anything. So I went out of my way to make you some fresh orange juice." She said as she passed me the glass full of juice.

I had to admit, I love orange juice with breakfast, so this was defiantly giving her some brownie points. "Can I order some food?" I asked, setting the glass down. She watched me and I thought she looked disappointed. _I guess she was hoping it would patch things up_.

She shrugged. "What can I get ya?"

"Scrambled eggs please." I smiled.

"No problem." She jotted it down. "That'll be a moment. While you wait you can enjoy your juice, there's plenty where that came from."

She walked off to the kitchen, and I had to say she was being nicer then I thought was possible for her. Maybe I had judged too quickly.

I took a few sips from my juice and almost melted. It was amazing. I wanted to save some to have with breakfast.

Kellie didn't come out right away, so I was left by myself, the place was pretty quiet. There was a gentle man on the far end on the bar drinking already, I doubt he had even stopped. A lady, with her small dog, at a table eating spaghetti on toast. And a couple near the pool table, laughing away and having fun.

Suddenly everything became blurry. Just then Kellie walked in. I looked at her, worried as she headed for me.

"I don't feel too good." I told her, though it came out more like I tot heel oo od. By now I could only see shapes and colours.

She wrapped an arm around we and lead me to the kitchen. "It's okay. Don't worry."

I suppose it was because we were in a bar and it's normal for people to get drunk and be dragged out, but no one even glanced in our direction. I suddenly didn't feel too safe, but I was quickly loosing conscience.

"Where are you taking me?" I tried to ask, this time it just sounded like a noise instead of words.

"Is this her?" that voice. I knew it, but I couldn't think of where I had heard it from before. "She's very pretty. Just like a sun flower."

"Yes this is her. Do you remember the deal." Kellie was passing me to this new person.

"Of course. I get a new toy to play with and you get him." The stranger said.

"Play with her if you want but remember I need her dead." Kellie said before I heard her whisper in my ear. "Good night sunshine. Thanks for keeping Damon warm."

**There you go, hope you enjoyed :):)**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY**


	9. Flames of Feelings

**DPOV**

I was proud with my purchase. I mean it's not everyday you buy an engagement ring. The girl who had been serving me had insisted a simple white gold ring with one clear diamond was a simple yet romantic gesture.

Yet when my eyes had seen the exquisite silver ring with a clear diamond and a lapis lazuli stone on either side of it, I knew it was the one I needed. It would symbolise our love forever. A simple gesture of how long I'll love her and what I'd do to be with her.

I walked into the bar and searched for Harmony, ready to go back home. But when I couldn't see her I began to panic. I stormed off towards Kellie, who was happily serving customers.

"Where is she?" I asked through gritted teeth.

She turned to me and I saw her happy expression fade. "She told me you would worry." she sighed and continued. "She left with someone. A lady. She said to tell you she'd see you back home."

"Home?" I paused to think of who she would have left with. "The lady, did she look like Harmony?"

She nodded and shrugged. "They could have been related."

Without saying another word I was out of there, getting into my car and speeding off towards Mystic Falls. I had no doubt it was Elena who took Harmony.

**HPOV**

When I finally woke I found myself in my nightmares. I was in the room where the vampire girl kept me. My body ached, and I realised then that someone had bitten me. I was cold, sore, scared and alone. At least I thought I was alone…

"Rapunzel?" she called from the door way. "Are you awake yet?"

"Please. Let me go." I begged, cringing away from her as she sat next to me on the creaky bed.

"Now none of that. Rapunzel has to play nice. It's the rules. And if the rules are broken Sapphire gets to take a bite." She snapped her teeth and grinned.

"Sapphire?" the name sounded familiar. Then I remembered. "You're Damon's friend?"

She seemed pleased with this. "Sapphire's friends talk about her? I miss friends, but they never stay. I can smell Damon on you. All that love. I love the taste of love, like strawberries and cream." She closed her eyes and licked her lips.

"If you miss Damon let me go and I'll take you to him. I promise I won't tell him you took me." I hoped she was crazy enough to fall for it and let me go.

"Took you? I didn't take you. You were given to me, like a pretty present. But don't worry, Damon won't be mad. He likes it when I play with the girls." Sapphire's smile gleamed as she moved towards me. "Now we can play a game." her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"What kind of game?" I asked cautiously, careful not to upset her.

"Truth or dare." she smiled. "I ask you a question and you have to answer. If you lie I bit you." she said before leaning in closer. "So why does your blood taste like hot chocolate and strawberry sauce?"

**DPOV**

"Where the hell is she?" I pounded my fist on Elena's front door. "Answer me!"

It only took a few seconds before Elena stood in front of me, eyes blazing with fury. "What are you doing here Damon?" she spat.

"I want to see Harmony. You can't keep us a part." I warned her.

She froze, anger disappearing. "What do you mean? Isn't she with you and Stefan?"

"Don't play games with me Elena. I know you brought her back." I growled ready to burn the place down if it means getting Harmony back.

Elena shook her head, about to reply when she suddenly realised what I had said. "Back from where?" her tone was demanding and warning, a mother protecting her child.

"I know you drove to Atlanta and brought her back. Stop lying to me." I threw myself at the door but was pushed back by the threshold.

"Atlanta?" she screamed. "You took my daughter out of town?"

I was getting the feeling Elena honestly had no clue about what I was talking about. "So harmony isn't here?" I asked, calming down.

"No. She's supposed to be with you and Stefan." Elena wasn't calming down.

I grabbed my phone and speed dialled Stefan. He answered straight away. "Where are you? You're supposed to be home by now?"

"Is Harmony at the boarding house with you?" I asked, worry slowly building up again.

"No… isn't she with you?" he asked, unsure of my question.

I looked at Elena, regretting my words before I even spoke them. "I think she's been kidnapped.

**EPOV**

"What do you mean you took our daughter to Atlanta?" Matt yelled at Damon.

Damon, Stefan, Matt, Jeremy and I all gathered in the dinning room. Matt paced unable to control his anger. Jeremy sat on the bench staring at the ground. Stefan stood straight and tall ready to take action. Damon stood tense, ready to punch anyone or anything. But I sat, unable to stand with my legs shaking nervously.

"What's done is done Matt. All I care about now is getting her back." I told him through a shaky voice.

"Elena's right." Jeremy jumped off the bench and walked to stand behind me. He placed his hands on my shoulder and squeezed gently showing support. "Let's just work together to try and figure this out.

"We need Bonnie." Damon finally spoke. "She can use her magic."

I nodded in agreement. "Call her." I told him.

**JPOV**

"I bet she's fine. We should just go home and do our home work." Sarah suggested.

But I could feel that something was wrong. Harmony should have been at school today. What made it worse was that Stefan had been away. I didn't think that they were doing anything, but I wanted to make sure she was alright first.

As we arrived at her house there were cars everywhere, and that didn't help my worries calm.

**DPOV**

"All I need is something personal of hers." Bonnie said as she took a seat across from Elena. Jeremy rushed off and came back holding a hair brush. She took it and smiled thanks before closing her eyes and concentrating on the brush. She frowned and flinched before speaking. "She's hurt."

Elena gasped and begun to cry, Matt pulled her into his arms whispering soothing words.

"Where is she? Can you find her?" I asked, praying she could help.

Bonnie opened her eyes and let go of the brush. "She's on a farm." she turned to Jeremy. "I need a map." he ran off before she turned to me again. "She's with someone else. A vampire."

Before I could ask her who Jeremy returned with a map. She pointed to an area and looked up. "That's it?" Matt asked, hopeful.

Bonnie nodded and that's all it took. Stefan and I were in the car before anyone could stop us.

**JPOV**

Sarah and I walked up to the door but before I knocked, I overheard people talking inside. I stopped moving and strained my ears to hear, curiosity getting the best of me.

"Where is she? Can you find her?" I heard someone ask.

"She's on a farm." someone answered. "I need a map." they continued. I heard someone rushing upstairs before the speaker kept talking. "She's with someone else. A vampire."

Vampire. I knew they were real. I thought before walking back to the car.

Sarah was behind me in an instant. "Where are you going?"

"I need you to wait here." I said, getting in the car.

"What are you going to do?" she asked looking through the window.

"Follow Stefan and his brother." I said before backing up and parking a few houses down. It didn't take long before they rushed out of the house and into a car, speeding off. They didn't even notice Sarah standing behind a car.

I followed, ready to save Harmony.

**SPOV**

Damon parked in front of the farm house. The drive had been fast and silent. Time didn't really matter to me right now. All I wanted was to make sure harmony was fine.

"What if we can't get inside?" Damon spoke; his hands gripping onto the steering wheel tightly. "What if there are humans?"

"We'll kill them." I was surprised at how animalistic I sounded; even Damon looked over at me with happy surprise. We wasted no more time. We exited the car and headed for the front door.

The house was run down, but it looked stable enough for some to live in. it was two storey, and lights were on all over the place. The white paint had long ago turned cream and most of it was pealing off the walls. As for the rest of the farm. It looked over grown and dead. If there were any humans here, they would probably be old and frail.

Damon knocked twice before a little old lady opened the door and smiled. "How may I help you young gentlemen?" she asked not stepping out of the house.

"We were wondering if we could step inside for a moment. Our cars run out of fuel and we need a place to rest." I asked nicely.

She shook her head still smiling. "I'm sorry. I don't invite strangers inside my home." her eyes glossed over.

"Compulsion." Damon growled. I was just about to ask her if she would step outside, but she closed the door in our faces before I got the chance.

"What do we do now?"

"Maybe I can help?" I turned to see jack walking up to us.

**JPOV**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Stefan asked. I looked at his brother who seemed like he was about to snap.

"I heard someone say Harmony's missing. I want to help."

"So you followed us?" Stefan's brother asked, I could never remember his name.

I shrugged. "If I hadn't you wouldn't have a way to get inside, would you?"

Stefan sighed before turning to Damon. They looked at each other for the briefest moment and then he turned back to me. "All you need to do is ask the lady to come outside. We'll do the rest."

I nodded, understanding before they stepped away from the door. I opened it and walked through. I quickly searched the downstairs for the old lady but didn't find her. I moved to the stair and was about to head up when I heard something in the basement.

Knowing Stefan would kill me if I tried to be the hero, I headed won anyway. I walked along a hallway that had many door leading to different rooms. I wasn't sure which one to go through until I heard Harmony crying.

"Harmony?" I ran down and threw the last door open. Harmony was on a bed, a girl sitting next to her. It looked as if she had been biting her arm but she moved to fast for me to be sure.

The girl was off the bed and standing behind me in an instant. "No. Rapunzel isn't leaving her tower in this story. Not until she dies." she told him before I felt her hands grab my neck and snap it back.

**HPOV**

I screamed as Jack fell to the ground. Sapphire just stood there looking at his body with amusement. "How could you?" I screamed standing off the bed. She looked up at me and her expression changed to fear. "You monster!" I could feel my skin get hot. I stood there shaking with rage, my body radiating heat like a fire.

I looked into her eyes and saw my reflection through her fear. If I hadn't been so angry I would have been scared as well. My eyes were red like fire, my skin steaming with fury. But it was my hair that caught my attention. It glowed and flicked like flames, they even blazed like a fire.

"What are you?" she stuttered.

But instead of answering I let out a blood curdling scream as a bright explosion filled the room. When I could finally see again I was alone in the room, Jack's body still lying on the floor.

I fell to the ground and grabbed him, holding him close to me. But I didn't cry. I just sat there, rocking him back and forth, unable to feel anything other then the cold,

**DPOV**

Stefan and I were waiting outside for Jack. It had been five minutes since he had gone in and I was getting a bad feeling. "What if he's dead?" I asked Stefan, hoping it wasn't possible. We needed to get in to help Harmony.

Stefan shook his head. "He must have gone after-" he was interrupted by a scream. We both froze, looking at the house. I threw myself against the door, trying to push through the threshold. Stefan held me back, trying to calm me down. "You need to save your energy."

Suddenly I could see a bright light coming from the basement. It kept coming closer and I hoped it was Harmony coming. But I soon realised it wasn't getting closer, it was getting brighter; and it was hot like fire.

"What is that?" Stefan asked, squinting as he looked through the door way.

"Get down." I yelled as I grabbed him and dived for the grass. I looked back and saw the whole house go up in white flames. "No." I screamed, praying Harmony would find a way out. But when the flames disappeared I was truly confused.

"Harmony." Stefan whispered before running towards the door. When he walked through within no problem I was right behind him in an instant.

We ran downstairs where we saw a hallway and at the end was an open door. We were standing there in a flash, what we saw broke my heart. Harmony sat on the ground with Jack's body in her arms, rocking back and forth.

"Harmony?" I took a step towards her.

She looked up at me, and then turned her gaze to Stefan. When her eyes returned to mine I saw confusion and fear. "Who are you?"

**THE END… for now.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review :):)**

**BTW I expect you all to hate me for leaving you hanging like that :P**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY**


	10. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

**DPOV**

"Who are you?"

"Harmony it's us. Stefan and Damon." Stefan moved towards her carefully, the way you would to catch a helpless animal.

"Where am I?" she asked looking around. When he eyes landed on Jack she froze.

"Harmony what happened?" Stefan asked. I was unable to speak or move. I could only watch in horror.

She flinched and scurried away, curling herself up in a corner. "Stay away from me." She cried.

"It's okay. We won't hurt you." Stefan tried again.

I could stand it anymore. In a flash I was in front of harmony, looking deep into her eyes. She was unable to look away, hypnotized by my gaze. "We're not going to hurt you." I compelled her. She nodded. I reached out and she took my hand willingly. "Grab the body." I told Stefan as I led her to the car.

**EPOV**

I paced outside waiting for Stefan and Damon to bring Harmony home. Matt and Jeremy were inside; doing anything they could to help Bonnie. She was going through every spell she knew, hoping anything would help bring Harmony home.

My thoughts were disturbed by someone sneezing. It came from the bushes and I was on alert at once.

"Who's there?" I called.

Suddenly Sarah, Meredith's daughter, walked out from behind the bushes.

"Sarah? What on earth are you doing out here? It's freezing cold, and not to mention a school night." I hastily walked up to her, wrapping my jacket around her.

"Jack wanted to see if Harmony was okay. But when he got here he heard something and then drove off following Stefan and Daniel." She shrugged. "He told me to stay here."

I was terrified. If I had known that Jack went off I would have told them not to go. Even if it meant that Harmony would be in danger, I couldn't put my best friend's son at risk. But I simply smiled and led her inside. "Never mind that. Let's just get you warmed up. Then you can go sleep in harmony's room. I'll call your mum."

Bonnie, Jeremy and Matt all looked at my questioningly as we walked into the kitchen. I quickly made a sandwich and hot chocolate. As she ate I told them what was going on, but hoped they wouldn't freak out. I didn't want Sarah to worry anymore.

"Thank you for the food Mrs. Donovan." Sarah smiled. "I'm going to go upstairs now. Will you make me when Jack's back?"

"Of course." I smiled.

As soon as she was gone Bonnie was at my side, even more worried then before. "If Meredith finds out that Jack ran off with a couple of vampires…"

"I know. But there's nothing we can do now, except hope he's okay."

**HPOV**

I sat in the back seat of the car. The guy called Damon sat next to me, every once in a while glancing over to look at me. But no one spoke.

By the time we got to wherever they were taking me, the sun was already up. Stefan parked the car on the side of the road before we all got out. I reluctantly followed, unsure of what I might find.

"It's okay. You're safe." Damon's hand rested on my arm and led me to the door. They didn't even knock. Stefan just walked in and we followed.

"Harmony?" I heard a lady ask. When she emerged from what I guessed was the kitchen she ran up to me, crying. "It's really you."

I flinched away from her, not wanting this stranger to touch me.

She looked up at Stefan, who I was hiding behind. "What's going on?"

"Elena, there's something we need to tell you." Stefan began.

"Take Harmony upstairs. I'll talk to her." Damon spoke up.

Stefan nodded and so we headed upstairs. When he opened the door of a bedroom I saw a girl lying on the bed. Stefan closed the door and moved to the next room. I walked in, not really caring about details. I was tired and just wanted to sleep.

"Do you want me to leave you?" Stefan asked, standing in the door way.

After a moment of thought I shook my head. "Stay. I don't want anything to hurt me." I said as I laid down on the bed.

He nodded. "I'll stay." Was all he said before moving towards me and sitting next to me. "I'll protect you."

**DPOV**

I opened the trunk of my car, revealing Jack's body. Elena's breath caught as she began to cry. "The vampire that had Harmony killed him. Stefan and I were locked out. We couldn't save him."

She nodded and I closed the trunk. There was no putting off anymore. I had to tell her the rest.

"There's more. We don't know what happened but there was something in the house. It was like it caught fire, but nothing burned. After that Stefan and I could go in the house. Everyone inside was dead except Harmony."

Elena's eyes widened. "It was her." I knew what she was talking about. Stefan had told me everything Jeremy had told him on the way back.

"The thing is. Since then, Harmony hasn't been able to remember anything. Not even her name." I told Elena as we headed for the house.

After telling her about Harmony she had stopped cry for Jack, although I knew that she would cry later. She had to stay strong for now.

"What are you saying?" she asked, trying to keep it together.

"Harmony doesn't remember who any of us are. She doesn't even remember her own name."

**So I thought I would give you a little more, seeing as there aren't many chapters in this part of Harmony's story. But don't worry, they'll be a third part :):)**

**Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review!**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY**


End file.
